ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Particle!
The Great Particle! is the second episode of the third season. The Episode Chapter 1 After Ares decided to be an Earth inhabitant, he decided to live with Takeru Negishi. Asemu went to buy an ice-cream but then saw a kaiju, Asemu transformed but struggled to defeat Z Gomora, Ares then was knocked back from transformation. Asemu: Ugh...Why.. Even though I have the Transcend System Z Gomora: If you think it’s that easy to defeat me, then you’re wrong Asemu: WATCH YOUR MOUTH! *Z Gomora teleports through a portal* Asemu chills in his apartment, wondering how he lost, he scratches his head with nothing but frustration, Takeru looked at Asemu with a grin Takeru: How immature. Asemu grabbed his bicycle and cycles around the market with Takeru. Asemu: What is the greatness in food and drink, it’s just a thing to make you survive Takeru: We human, created flavours, making each food and each cuisine special (grins) Asemu: It should be fun...I guess... Takeru: Hey! there’s some toy for you Asemu: I’M NOT A CHILD!! (Sounds become more silent and the camera moves upwards, showing the sunset) Chapter 2 (Meanwhile in School) Asemu walks around in his bicycle to school, questioning himself, the purpose of school. As he walks into class, he was greeted and introduced by the teacher, he sat beside a girl called Leia Hiwakari, Asemu greeted her. Asemu: Hi, what your name? Leia: Um....L...L...Leia Hiwakari.. Asemu: That’s a nice name, nice to meet you! Leia: Thank..you The teacher scolds Asemu and Leia for talking, after they have finished Mathematics class, they went for P.E, Asemu always comes on top on sports, until a guy called Kai Shira appeared and seems to be on par with Asemu’s mad skills, Asemu quickly became competitive and ran as quick as possible, however, Kai catches up with Asemu and even surpassed Asemu for a brief second. Asemu then praised Kai and later on to become best friends. Chapter 3 Asemu then went home and then saw the Z Gomora again, Asemu asked Takeru for advice, Takeru responded ”The way is to set your mindset the right way” Asemu then transformed via willpower. Ares: It’s time for our rematch, Gomora! Ares speeds up and punches Gomora, having more effect than before, Ares then used his speed to hugely damage Gomora, Gomora then heals itself and counters itself from Ares, it then crashes to Ares, knocking Ares, but suddenly.. Particle: Hold my hand, young man Ares: I’m okay, OLD MAN! Particle: Let’s get this serious, I will not help after this, promise? Ares:Of course! Ares and Particle starts to charge towards the enemy and making a speed attack, and uses their maximum speed Gomora as fast as they could before it could heal, Ares and Particle then damage Gomora’s healing cells, and Ares and Particle uses their final move against Gomora and generates a force field to protect the city, They both look at the sky before flying towards the sky. Takeru and Asemu thanked each other, but Takeru has bought a new apartment before Asemu moved there, so the apartment now belongs to Asemu. (Slowly fades to another scene) Unknown man:*breathes heavily and panting* Unknown man: You’re 20,000 years too early! (fades to darkness) Next Episode: A dark cloud arrives, Ares went to look at it but rather got lost in the dark realm, there he meets a man who can help him escape the darkness realm and also assisting Ares on fighting a new ChoKaiju, Z Gue Bassar! Ares recognizes the man as Zero, but he looks different, the man responds, “I am the Son of Seven! Ultraman Buster Zero!” Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Particle Transcend